Love and Death
by I Love Bleach
Summary: Will Lilian Jones become another piece for Light to use when she picks up the Death Note or will Light actually become emotionally attached to the valuable piece he planned to use and then dispose of. LightxOC
1. The Bakery

**ILoveBleach: I have been itching to write this for a long time and I finally decided summer was the best time to do it, especially with my birthday coming up! **

**Light: No one cares when your birthday is...**

**ILoveBleach: Really, Light? :O**

**Light : Yes.**

**Ryuk: I'll sing you happy birthday if you give me an apple...**

**ILoveBleach: Dx**

**Lilian: Don't worry! I'll take you shopping!**

**ILoveBleach: Thank you Lilian! :D P.S Light and Ryuk will do the disclaimer while wearing pink tutu's since they dared to say that. If they don't do it I'll make them paly 7 minutes in heaven. Alone.**

**Ryuk and Light: ILoveBleach doesn't own Death Note or any of it's characters (thank god aka Light).**

**Lilian: But she does own me!**

* * *

_'Death Note'_

Lilian stared down at the notebook hesitantly, but her curiosity for things got the best of her and she picked up the notebook. She had seen it on the concrete as she made her way home from the current high school she attended and it caught her attention. The words on the cover where English so it was easy to understand what it said. She picked the notebook up and shoved it into her black sling purse. She would check it out when she got home.

_'Home'_

Yeah, right. The place she lived at didn't seem like home to her anymore. She lived in a nice place and if anyone were to look at it from the out side they would say a nice family lived there but, it wasn't like that for her. Lilian was living with her aunt Fumiko and her family which consisted of her uncle Jin and their son Natsu. Her aunt treated her badly. To her, Lilian was just a burden. Lilian had been living with them since she was eleven, when her mother and father died in a plane crash. She had no other relatives so she had to be sent from the comfort of her house at Toronto Canada, to the unfair treatment of her so called 'relatives' in Japan.

She looked at the silver locket watch that she always had around her neck and hurried her pace.

_'5:42pm'_

If she didn't get there in time Fumiko would make her starve again. She stopped for a second, took off her heeled shoes, shoved them in her purse and ran as fast as she could. It didn't help that she was wearing her school uniform skirt under her coat, another necessary object for her uniform, but she couldn't complain. She was lucky to be attending one of the best schools in Japan, Daikoko Private Academy and even if the uniforms were a bit too hard to move around she would put up with it. She was also lucky enough that she could use some of the inheritance money to pay for the school tuition.

"About time you got her you little wench!" Fumiko glared at her niece as she angrily served the shrimp tempura on the table. "I apologize Oba-san, but Misaki-sensei asked me to help tutor one of the students that didn't get the lesson in class today. " She looked at her niece with narrowed eyes while the girl took off her coat and rolled her eyes. She could care less for the girl.

"Mom, I'm home." As soon as she heard his voice she felt chills crawl up her spine. Natsu was back from work. He was the person that frightened her most out of the family. At the third year of being mistreated by the family, he started to come into her room at night. She was fourteen and Natsu was seventeen, and it was something that would happen twice a week. He had threatened her and said that she better not tell anyone because no one would believe her and that if she even tried he would kill her. Of course she had stayed painfully quiet about it.

"Oh!Natsu-kun!I'm so glad your back!" Soon Lilian's appetite had gone away. She climbed up the stairs to her room and locked the door. She leaned back on the door slipping down slowly until she was sitting on the carpet of her room. Lilian clutched at her beating heart as if to try to stop it from beating harder.

_'This...this is how scared I am'_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly she remembered the notebook she had picked up on her way. She lung her purse over her shoulder and threw her shoes out of the purse. Once her hand touched the leathery cover of the notebook she pulled it out. She stared at it for a while, and when she was sure she couldn't hold her curiosity anymore, she opened it.

_'How to use it...The human whose name is written in this note shall die...'_

"What the fuck kind of stupid joke is this...did they actually think I'd believe this crap...?", she murmured to herself. How the hell could anyone kill with a notebook? She left the notebook on the floor, stood up and sauntered over to her closet to pick some clothes to put on for cram school.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

**"Armonia, what should I do? If I ask the old man for another notebook he will surely say no!And I don't want to go into the human world!" Dalil paced back and forth in front of Armonia, which made his head start to hurt. He decided to give the reckless shinigami advice, just to get her out of his sight.**

**"Weight out your options. The King will be very mad if you tell him you were careless enough to drop your Death Note. Even if you don't want to go to the human world you have to get your notebook. If I were you I would hurry before some human picks it up like they did Ryuk's." Dalil looked at him in a grateful way and nodded her head, even if she was disappointed about having to go into the human world, it was for the best.  
**

**"Alright!Thank you Armonia." Armonia huffed in response and began to count his gemstones as a way to pass time in the boring Shinigami Realm.**

**_'Funny, time doesn't exist here...'_ He thought to himself.**

_DN`DN`DN`DN`DN_

**"Oh no! I'm too late!" Dalil looked at the light blond haired girl as she dropped the notebook carelessly to the floor, obviously thinking it was probably a joke. Dalil looked above the girls head and noticed the long amount of numbers on her head and her name.  
**

**_'Hmm...Lilian Jones...'_  
**

**She then proceeded to get through the portal and fly into the human world, hoping not to be too bothered by the light coming from the damned sun.**

**_'You seem smart...I don't usually care for matters in the human world, but I would like to see what you will do with it...'_  
**

**

* * *

**

_Back to Lilian..._

**"You don't want my notebook?"**

Lilian turned around swiftly only to face the most horrific thing she had ever seen in her entire miserable seventeen years of life (besides the Mifune family). Its head was a skull with some kind of golden headpiece on the top of its skull there was a pearl necklace attached to it from both sides of its sides. It had a red velvet looking material that cascaded from under the golden headpiece to the back of its knees where it ended in shreds its arms where covered in golden armor with cravings on it and its claws, hands whatever it's called was visible from the armor. The same applied to the legs, where golden silk pants that stopped a bit below the knees covered some of its legs and left bird like feet exposed.

"The fuck.."

"Woohoo!My name is Dalil and I'm a shinigami."The shinigami Dalil seemed amused by my sudden reaction but Lilian couldn't find anything funny at the situation. Her presence didn't scare her it was just...unexpected. But then again it did say Death Note.

"Dalil, does the notebook work?" She laughed with that weird 'woohoo' of hers and looked at Lilian with yellow and red eye's.

"Go ahead and try it." Lilian looked at her locket watch to check the time.

_'6:30, I'll be late to cram school if I don't hurry!'_

"I cant right now I have to go to cram school..." Dalil looked at her with a questioning glance.

"Can we talk after that?" Lilian asked.

"Woohoo!I'll be following after you for most of the time!That's how it is when a human gains possession of the Death Note."

Lilian looked a bit perplexed but she shook her head. "Alright Dalil. Well I have to change so if you don't mind..." Dalil chuckled and flew right through the ceiling.

Lilian pulled off her uniform hastily and grabbed a black pencil skirt that had belonged to her mother along with a white button up blouse. She pulled the shirt on and buttoned it up and then proceeded to pull on the skirt, tuck in the shirt and zip up the zipper to it. Once she was finished, she pulled on some black Mary Janes she had gotten for sale at the boutique she worked at.

She hastily gathered up her hair in a neat pony-tail and grabbed her sling purse, making sure to shove the note book in it.

She grabbed her Ipod and walked out of her room.

"Obasan, I'm going to cram school." Fumiko looked at the girl up and down and turned her back to her. "I really don't care where you go." Lilian held in the urge to slap the woman as hard as she could and walked out of the house instead.

_'It's 6:42, if i run I'll get there faster...'_

She shoved her high heels in her purse once again but before she could run, she heard Dalil's creepy voice.

"You know, you can write her name in the notebook." Lilian looked around to see if anyone was around and then took her opportunity to speak as she ran.

"If the notebook does work...It would be obvious... I was the cause of her death..." She chuckled to herself.

"You are pretty smart for a human."She decided to ignore her...compliment? and continued to ask question's that she had been itching to ask.

"By the way...can people see you?"

"No. Unless they touch the notebook they cant see me."

"Do you know if there's anymore notebook's around?"

"Woohoo! Aren't you curious. Currently there is one. And its in this same city too!" That piped up her interest. Who could be the processor of the Death Note...

"Is there anyway to spot the person?" That seemed to catch Dalil's attention. She looked at Lilian in a strange way, and her eyes turned a darker shade of yellow-ish.

**"Only if you make the eye's deal with me."**

Lilian was going to ask what that meant but she noticed she was already in-front of the building and there was no one outside.

'Oh crap!I am so late!' She thought as she pulled on her heels and ran inside the door's of Gamou Prep Academy. The tutor, Mr. Okamoto glared at her through thick rimmed glasses. Lilian quickly apologized and took her seat. As she was pulling out her notes and supplies Dalil's voice caught her attention.

**"The other owner and his shinigami are here..."**

"Ms. Jones! Since you seem to know enough to not have to pay attention, come up to the board and solve this equation." The whole class started to snicker as she stood up and headed to the board. She grabbed the chalk from Mr. Okamoto's sausage like fingers and solved the equation quickly. Everyone's eyes were opened like platters as if they couldn't believe she had solved such a hard problem. Lilian handed the chalk back to the tutor and sat back down on her seat.

"That was awesome Lilian." Said girl turned around to be greeted by Yagami Light's bright smile. _' If I was normal, this would be the part where I blush like crazy and start gushing about how easy it was, right? Yeah, right.'_

"I guess..."

The rest of the class went by pretty fast and when it was time to leave, she was gladder than usual. She put her homework in her bag and walked out of the classroom, all while thinking of going to the bakery down the street to buy some kind of sweet treat.

"Hey Lilian!" Lilian turned around only to be met by the same person from class. Yagami Light.

"Yeah?" she asked in the nicest tone she could muster up. Lilian was starving and he was keeping her from the sweets and bakery store.

"Um, would you like to go get something from the bakery? My treat of course." She thought about it for a second. _'Light...ehhh...sweets...ahhhh...pick...free sweets...fine!'_

"Sure." They made their way over to the bakery all while Light kept yapping away at how he was hoping to get into To-oh University. She started to speak at that.

"Hmm, I want to go there too...I hear its a very exclusive university."

"It is. What do you want to study for Lilian?", he asked as he opened the door to the bakery for her.

"Thanks. I want to study Forensic Profiling." They sat at a secluded table in the back, for some weird reason.

"Why?" The question made Lilian think for a while, and a blush spread across her cheeks as she remembered the reason why she wanted to become a profiler.

"You might think its stupid, but when I was little my mother and I used to watch this American police procedural drama series and there was this character that I absolutely adored. He was the geeky type and he was the profiler. Ever since then I have been wanting to be one because the way he portrayed that role was just awesome and I was so amazed at how he was always the main piece to solving the case."

"It's not stupid at all. I think its pretty cool." Their conversation was interrupted when a waitress in a skimpy outfit came to their table while winking her eyes seductively at Light and asked for their order.

"I would like some coffee and what would you like Lilian, pick anything."

"Umm...I would like some green tea ice cream." The waitress looked at Lilian weirdly before writing down the order and walking off.

After a few silent seconds, Lilian couldn't take it anymore and she began to giggle, which soon became laughing with Light.

"She looked at me like I had grown a third head!" It had been a long time since Lilian had been able to laugh like that and she felt odd about it. It was hard to believe for her that she had laughed in a bakery at 9:17pm with Light. Once the laughter died down the waitress came back with their order. Lilian ate her ice cream while Light told her about how he wanted to be like his father, Soichiro Yagami, Chief of the NPA. They talked for a bit more until Lilian checked her locket watch for the time.

"Oh no! Its already 10:12, if I don't get home I will be in so much trouble." Light payed for the order and when they left he asked her if she wanted him to walk her. She thought of all the insults her aunt probably had waiting for her at the house so she politely refused and said she would be fine on her own. Light hesitated for a bit until he nodded his head. As they parted ways, Dalil appeared next to Lilian chuckling in a very softly but creepy voice.

"That Ryuk sure is something."

"Who is Ryuk?" She asked.

"Kira's shinigami."

**To be continued...**

**:3**

* * *

**Me: Yosh! Its easier to say me than to write my long pen name in so yah...**

**Light: Lazy bum...**

**Me: Whatever Raito Yagami. Keep it up and I'll make sure you never get laid...lol**

**Light: :O...**

**Me: Try to guess what t.v show I'm talking about and who the favorite character is. The peeps who get it right will get a date with whichever Death Note character they want! But remember please review and tell me what you think!**

**P.S : **

**Light : We thank Megii of Mysteri OusStranger for telling us about the errors a dumb-ass made cause she was writing and sleeping at the same time.**

**Mikami: Thank you! I was able to have a Delete-gasm every time she deleted a 'me' to a 'her'.**

**Light and Me: 0_o  
**


	2. Asfixiation

**Me: As promised to lovely 14 for guessing what show I was talking about, she gets her romantic date with Light-kun!**

**Lillian: WHAT!**

**Me: Its okay Lilly don't get jealous now :]**

**Light: *sigh* I'm such a womanizer...**

**Lillian: Don't flatter yourself Kira.**

**Light: Whatever, I have a date to got to... ILoveBleach does not own Death Note.**

**Lillian: She owns me though...**

**Me: Hey Light! Mess up your date and I'll make sure to castrate you as soon as you get back!**

-

**Light shows up to a tea shop down in Japan wearing one of his smexy clean cut suits.**

**'Its the one in the far corner with the skinny jeans and the plaid shirt...' Ryuk says, looking maniacally at Light as he fixes his eyes on his date.**

**He walks to the table where Ms. MafiaGirl14 is patiently waiting for her Light-kun to show up, rose in hand as a gift to his lovely looking date.**

**"You must be 14, am I correct?" He says in that oh so charming voice that makes her cheeks blush a light pink tint and her insides feel warm and tingly. "Y-yeah, nice to finally meet you Light-kun." He smiles again and sits down in the chair in front of her.**

**"This is for you." He hands her the beautiful crimson rose, and her eyes light up at his thoughtfulness.**

**"Thank you so much Light-kun its very beautiful." She adjusts the rose to adorn her hair and she smiles brightly at him. The waitress shows up, two elegant looking menu's with french words on it in her arms. She looks at Light with a weird smile and takes out a small notepad and a pen.**

**"Bonjour! My name is Lillian and I'll be your waitress this evening. What would you like to drink?"**

**To be continued...**

-

What? Kira was in the bakery? But Light, her and the workers were the only people in the cafe! For a second she thought of it and she believed she knew who Kira was, but it was a bit hard to believe after the cafe scene. Light... He was Kira, she was sure of it, but just to make sure she was right, she asked Dalil.

"Dalil, are you trying to say..."

**"That Light Yagami is Kira? He is indeed!"**

The shinigami looked at the human girl as she stopped in the middle of the street for a second. She was obviously shocked about it but then her expression changed to that of deep thought. It was obvious to her what the human was thinking and a wide smile spread to her bony like features.

**"Woohoo!Tell me Lillian, what are your thoughts?"**

Lilian continued walking, leaving the question to hang in the slightly chilly air of autumn.

Something told her that Light knew she had a Death Note. That was the only reason that he invited her to the cafe and she had been stupid to go with him, even after Dalil had informed her that Kira was in the room. She felt as if she couldn't keep in her thoughts any longer, so she decided to voice out her thoughts to the shinigami floating in the air next to her.

"I think...that Light only asked me to go to the cafe with him because he knows that I have a Death Note, so he plans to use me to his advantage, and by knowing that Kira uses a Death Note to kill his victims I figure that he plans to make me write the names of his victims on my notebook, so that if something ends up wrong and the police find out he has something to do with the Kira Case he can easily point a finger at me and say it was all my doing and that I had him threatened to secrecy. What do you think of that?" Dalil chuckled her eerie laugh.

**"Woohoo! You are oh-so-smart Lillian but there's a fault in your thinking!"** Lillian looked at the shinigami with a confused expression on her soft green eyes. There was a flaw in her thinking? That was very rare.

"What do you mean 'fault'?" Dalil smiled and looked at her oddly. Deep yellow and red clashed with emerald green.

**"I was talking to Ryuk, Kira's shinigami, and he said that Kira still doesn't know you have a notebook."**

"Oh...", was all Lillian could say. So he still didn't know. It really didn't make a difference, well, maybe it did. That showed that Light had another reason to why he wanted to talk to her, but she still had a feeling that once he knew about the notebook he would try to use her. Story of her life.

-

Dalil disappeared from Lilian's side as she made the rest of her way to the house. When she got there she slowly put the key in the front door and slowly, as to not make any noise, locked it behind her. She didn't want to wake up anyone, especially not Natsu.

She took off her shoes and slowly tiptoed up the stairs, and as soon as she got to the door of her room she felt relief wash over her, but it did so too early.

Before she knew it there was a hand cupped over her mouth to keep her quiet and an arm over her stomach, holding her still to Natsu's chest. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but as a response she felt the hand that was cupped over her mouth grasp her slender neck.

"If you don't want me to choke you to death, keep quiet alright Ann?" When he got no response from her she felt the fingers around her neck tighten, that would leave a mark, and she nodded her head immediately. He opened the door to her room and closed it behind them. Her heart was racing out of pure fear for the predator in front of him, and all she could think was Kira, and how Kira killed people like the fucking animal that currently had her pinned to her bed while he kissed her throat.

It was disgusting.

His hands started traveling to the zipper on her skirt and she couldn't help but let a few tears drops fall down her cheek.

"Please, I'm begging you Natsu, don't do this, please!" She whispered. It was obviously the wrong thing to do, for he got annoyed by her whimpering and struck her hard. Her lip stung and she could feel the metallic taste of blood slipping from her lip to her mouth and down her chin. He continued what he was doing, pulling down the skirt and letting it rest around her ankles.

Kira. Kira. Help me, oh god please help me! Anyone help me! , she mentally begged. She didn't dare to say it out loud. He would hit her again, so she stayed quiet, shutting her eyes tightly and trying to imagine it all as a big nightmare she would soon wake up from.

When he got yo where he wanted, Natsu pressed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

And all she could do was whimper and quietly cry.

-

Lillian woke up the next Saturday morning feeling used, disgusted and hurt all at the same time. She dragged herself up from her bed and into the shower to try and clean up the disgusting lingering feeling of Natsu's hands on her skin. She was disgusted with herself, but most of all she felt like the little girl she had been when her parents had died. So young and naive, everyone oblivious to her silent pleas. Once out of the shower, she dried herself off, put on her Hello Kitty undergarments and wrapped a towel around herself, walking over to the mirror, wanting to get a look at the damage Natsu had left on her.

She had a small gash on the left side of her lower lip and there where purplish and greenish hand marks on her throat. She hasted her reflection. She hated herself for being so damn weak.

**"Will you write his name in the Death Note?"**

Lillian quickly turned round, startled by the sudden reflection of Dalil behind her from the mirror. How did she know about that? Had she walked in on the scene from last night? She shook her head no, lifting her face up to meet Dalli's yellow eyes. For once in her life, Lilian was confused, torn between doing something that was right and doing something that would make her feel better. Give up the notebook or kill Natsu. She weighted out her options but she felt a creeping sensation down her spine.

"I-I cant do it...I'm so scared!" She fell to her knees in the bathroom floor, weeping silently into her hands, wishing that everything, every single thing that had happened so far had all been a nightmare, but she knew it wouldn't happen like that. She had tried it last night.

**"What are you so afraid of human?"**

The shinigami got down to her knees in front of the girl. She wasn't the type to feel bad for anyone, especially not a human, but this girl, she had something she couldn't quite place her finger on. Something that made a deep ache in her chest, just by looking at the girl cry.

**"Do you realize the power you hold in your hands as the possessor of a Death Note?"**

Lillian shook her head trembling slightly from the sobs that were coming from her body. Dalil grabbed the girls chin slightly, pulling it up just enough to look at the girl in the eyes. Lillian's eyes were shiny, with the fresh tears threatening to fall out. Dalil was about to say something when Lillian's phone interrupted her.

_It's a beautiful lie -_

_It's a perfect denial -(So beautiful, beautiful)_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in -_

_So beautiful, beautiful lie makes me_

Lillian hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks and answered her phone.

"H-hello?", she asked, trying to muster up the most normalized voice she could. The voice that answered on the other line surprised her.

"Lillian?" It was Light's cool voice that responded.

"Light?" She asked, making sure she wasn't imagining things. She heard him chuckle slightly on the other end of the line and a small smile suddenly appeared in her sad features.

"Yeah, its me. I hope you don't mind but I found your number on the school's directory and I thought I would give you a call..." Lillian got up from the restroom floor, with Dalil right behind her, and walked back to her room. It was 11:39 am and everyone woke up at 12 during the weekends, in exception for her. She didn't have much time.

"Its alright, whats up?" She asked as she took a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue and black plaid shirt out of her closet. She put her phone on speaker and left it on her bed while she put on her clothes.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the bakery, you know, as a date." Lillian stopped buttoning her shirt and stood still for a while pondering on what she should do. She didn't want Light to see her like that, but at the same time, she had nothing to do since her boss gave her the day off and she did not want to stay in that house any longer.

**"Say yes Lillian. I have to talk to Ryuk, his shinigami."** Lillian nodded her head, glad to have a tie breaker for her mind.

"S-sure at what time?" She asked, stuttering slightly. It was the trauma from the night before that had her acting weird. It always happened.

"Does twelve sound okay?" She looked at her alarm clock. It was 11:45. The bakery was only a ten minute walk and it would be nice to take a slight walk.

"Sure." She tied her hair in a ponytail and slipped on her studded flats, grabbing her messenger bag and her phone on the way out of her room.

"See you there."

-

"So you saw her shinigami this morning Ryuk?" Light asked the apple loving shinigami, with concerned yet interested eyes.

**"Yeah, Light. Dalil told me the girl had been raped last night and that's when she told me to tell you she had a Death Note."**

Ryuk was being entertained by the situation. He knew the first thing that was going to come out of his tightly pressed lips.

"Who raped Lillian Ryuk?" He asked as he flipped his laptop open and took his notebook from the cabinet in his computer name. He was ready to dig up anything he could find about the despicable excuse for a man until he found a picture and a name.

**"Jones Natsu. Why her own cousin would rape her is a mystery to me."**

Light didnt pay attention to the instigating shinigami as he hacked the NPA's database. Apparently the 22 year old man had gotten in trouble with the law for sexual harassment. Light smiled wickedly as he swiftly looked at the picture of Jones Natsu and wrote his name down.

Cause of death.

Asphyxiation.

**Me: Its quite ironic that the COD will be asphyxiation since Natsu was choking Lillian when he raped her...**

**Me: I have things planned out...**

**Me: So I'm all alone. Seems everyone went to the date...**

**Dalil : Except for me! Woohoo!**

**Ryuk: And me *crunches on apple***

**Me: Anyways...MafiaGirl14 message me any details you want for your date, what you look like and how you want to be called. I didn't want to proceed without knowing these things.**

**Dalil: Review and Favorite!**

**Ryuk: And bring me apples!**

**Me: Silly shinigami! :3**

**Both: *glare***

**Me: Hehehe jk!**


	3. Change The World

**Me: So Im back! LOLZ!**

**Light: Oh god no...**

**Me: stfu Light.**

**Lillian: Yeah STFU LIGHT!**

**Light: Pmsing much?**

**Lillian & Me: *Death Glare***

**Ryuk: ILoveBleach does not own DeathNote or any of its characters. Except for her Pmsing buddy Lillian.**

**Me and Lillian: Whatever Shinigami Baka!**

* * *

"Lillian! Good morning!" Light was sitting on the far right corner of the small and sweet looking bakery, reading the morning menu. Across from his seat on the table was another menu. She sat down and placed her bag on her lap.

"Good morning Light." She didn't know what to say next. It was awkward, well weird, knowing who he really was. His real identity. He was Kira. She wasnt a Kira worshipper. It was all pretty ironic, because she would always think of Kira when Natsu would hurt her, begging him to help her because thats what Kira did, right? He punished criminals. But it was all just the panic of the moment sweeping through her mind, trying to make her believe that if she called out to the 'new god' he would save her. It never happened.

In truth, she did not at all worship the poser god. Lillian was actually disgusted by him. She had him profiled, even if it was just practice for her future career. Before she had met Dalil, this was the result of her small investigation.

Judging by Kira's killings, he was a high school student, that was easy figured by his killing pattern. He was someone who most likely thought he would be doing the world good bs killing off criminals and probably now thought of himself as a god with the power to change the world.

To her he was just a piece of trash that needed to be picked up and thrown away.

"Pick anything you'd like." Light said with a warm (fake) smile coating his lips. She looked at the menu briefly before setting it down.

"That was fast." Light commented, trying to start a conversation, but Lillian had something else in mind.

"I know who you really are Light."

He was about to say something when a waitress, the same one from the night before, came to the table, a pen and a notepad at hand. Light ordered a cup of coffee while Lillian on the other hand ordered a box of Koala March cookies, a bowl of strawberries and a cup of tea. She did not feel bad for Light's wallet. After all, he was Kira.

Once the waitress left, he spoke.

"And I know what you have as well. Dont you see the power we hold in our hands? If we join together, with the power of the notebooks, we can change this world. We can finally bring justice down on each and every criminal!" Light said, loud enough for Lillian to hear and quiet enough for nobody else to listen.

To Lillian, everything Light was saying was just a load of bullshit. Justice? She had once believed that anybody could bring justice, but after everything she had gone through, for her, it was all about wrong or right. The only three people in the world that could pull of smething like that were Eraldo Coil, Deneuve, and the best of them all, the one she had followed since the big L.A B.B murder cases, L.

"I want to see your shinigami, and of course you can see mine as well. Do you have your notebook?" This was the first step. Lillian looked at Dalil. _Should I agree Dalil?_she thought to herself. The shinigami craked a grin and laughed.

**"Do it Lillian! I want the kid to see me! He thinks he's powerful with Ryuk's death note? His death note isnt even half as powerful as mine!Woohoo!" **Lillian was confused but she agreed. She would ask Dalil what she meant later. She pulled out her notebook, Light did the same. In a second that seemed like an eternity, her hand was touching his notebook and his was touching hers. She quickly let go and put her death note away.

As soon as she raised her sight up she was met by the yellow and red shinigami eyes. They did not belong to Dalil. The new shinigami chuckled and greeted her.

**"Hey kid, my name is Ryuk." **He smiled at her weirdly and looked up to the top of her head. Whe he looked back to her eyes, he had the gleam of a murderer in his eyes.

Lilian smiled politley. She didnt want to risk looking crazy by talking to thin air. Said thin air chuckled a bit more.

Light smiled at Dalil as well.

**"So your god, eh? Woohoo! Lilian, your cousin is dead now. Are you still afraid?"**

**

* * *

**

_What? Did...did he really...?_

Lilian looked at Light, wanting to see the truth, no, wanting to _hear_ the truth. He lifted his hand slowly, and used it to pull her scarf down a bit to where the markings on her neck were visible. Her eyes widened. This wasnt her type of justice.

"Ryuk told me, and I didnt want that to happen again. I care about you." For a second, she thought that he was lying, acting just to use her for his own stupid 'justice' deeds. She got up, leaving the strawberries untouched and the tea cold.

"I...I have to go. Goodbye Light." She ran out the door hearing as Light called out for her. Once outside, she felt the cold drops of rain falling heavily on her skin, soaking her hair and clothes. It was cold, she knew because she was shivering violently, but she just stood there, not knowing what to do.

**"Light followed you."**

Lilian turned around and was embraced by strong arms. It was Light. When he pulled away he took his jacket off and put it around her, closing it.

"Your going to get sick..."

"But now youre getting soaked."

He smiled and she felt warm for a bit.

Why did he have to be Kira? She didnt want him to be that killer.

"What do you say? Do you want to change the world?"

But he was Kira. There was nothing she could do to change that.

The only option she had was to lie.

"Lets change the world."


	4. Cherries and Spots

**Me: Its been too long, ne?**

**Light: Yup it really has...**

**Me: Aren't you supposed to be stuck in a date?**

**Light: I took a break. I needed some air.**

**Lillian: Heh, but I thought Mr. Kira here had it all handled? Theres too prove your not as strong as you thought!**

**Light: :[**

**Lillian: Sowwy!**

**Me: Anyways! Sorry for the long wait peeps! Dalil! Disclaimer!**

**Dalil: Woohoo! ILoveBleach does not own Death Note or any of its characters except for Lillian and I.**

After the scene in the bakery, Lillian decided she wanted to walk home alone, just to think it all throughly, or atleast, thats what she told Light. She just needed...time. To think about how to end it all. She didnt want a Death Note, but she needed it to see Dalil and remember her memories of the events that happened. It would be easy for Light to kill her if she were to lose those memories and powers.

As she arived at her house she realized that Light hadnt been lying about one thing. There was yellow tape around the house that said 'police scene do not cross' in bold letters. She also saw her aunt crying desperatley as her uncle held her up, trying to keep her from falling down and breaking more than she already was. To Lillian it seemed a bit...sad, but at the same time she was glad. She wouldnt have to fear those disgusting hands on her skin any more. It was over.

She decided it was better to act as if she were grieving as well but as she walked closer, she overheard one of the police officers talking on the phone. What she heard piped her curiosity.

"Chief Yagami? Yes sir, Im at the crime scene at the moment and it seems to be that this was Kira's doing. Sir? He left a message on the wall of the victims bedroom. Yes sir."

She had forgotten. And remembering that made it seem worst. The fact that he was deceiving his own father was disgusting. Especially since she had lost hers. But that wasnt all. Light had left a message? She was curious to see what it was, but, she couldnt risk getting caught sneaking into the house. It would make her a prime suspect. Dalil chuckled as she appeared besides her

**"Im curious to know Lillian, what are you thinking in that human head of yours? Woohoo!"**

"Dalil, can you go into Natsu's bedroom and see what message _Kira _left behind?" Lillian whispered. Dalil chuckled before flying of to the dept of the dark abyss that the home was now. Lillian's thoughts suddenly trailed off as she heard the sounds around her that for a while had been quite distant.

Her aunt was crying histaricaly into her uncle's arms all while a police officer interrogated them. It was a weird thing that even after all that hate and dislike they had shown her from the day she had walked into their home, she felt a deep pang of sadness to see them like that. She took a step forward, then another, and before she knew it she was running to her aunt full speed. Lillian knew what it felt like to lose a loved one.

She stopped infront of her aunt and wrapped her arms around herself, waiting for her aunt to slap her, scream at her, yell it was her fault. But, it never came. Instead, what came was her aunt wrapping her arms around her and apologizing.

"I, I'm so sorry Lillian! God has taken my child for his sin's! I had no idea this was happening, you should have told me!"

_What? _She didn't know what to say. Everything she was thinking of suddenly jumped out the window and she felt her throat closing up on her. Dalil apperared besides her bearing a silly grin, and with everything going on she had a clue as to what Light had left behind was.

**"He's an idiot Lillian. 'L, what would you have done in this case? The story of the man raping his own cousin. Shinigami sure do come in handy.' Thats his message. His _feelings _sure got out."**

Lillian hugged her aunt, ignoring the fact that Dalil hadnt chuckled, which made the whole scene even more serious and scary. She pulled away from her aunt and stepped back.

"Arent you going to interrogate me?" She asked to the already leaving cop. She suddenly reggreted asking, but she knew what he would say.

"This is Kira's work." The man walked off and Lillian turned around to see some paramedics taking a gurney out of the house. A black body bag was laid on it. To be more exact, Natsu's body. More people came out of the house, paramedics, crime scene cleaners,and investigators, with their big cameras hanging on their necks and evidence in bags. There was a stench in the air of metallic blood, but it was just her that smelled it. She could always smell blood from afar.

Once everyone was out of the house and the last patrol car was rolling out of the lawn, it was dark and a bit cold. Her aunt and uncle were standing there, still broken by the events that had occured.

Lillian ran to the house. She went to her room quickly and once inside, she locked the door and with shaky hands, she threw her clothes down on her bed. There was now ay she could live there any longer. The blood, she could almost see it there. Death's veil was over the house. It would hang there for as long as she was there. Once she had pulled out two suitcases, Dalil's laugh echoed in the room.

**"Woohoo! Where are you planning to run to Lillian?"**

Lillian stopped. She hadnt thought of it. There was no way she was going to tell Light what was running through her head. He was to blame for the asphixiating clogginess in the athmosphere. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number she hadnt called in a long time.

"That'll be twenty buck's. Is that it for ya'?" The old clerk asked. The girl nodded her head and pulled out a crumpled twenty dollar bill from her pink teddy bear coin purse. The man eyed her up and down and smiled a toothless grin before taking the money out of her white lace gloved hands. He handed her the bag with her merchandise. The girl walked out of the store, her small white Mary Janes thumping softly on the wet sidewalk.

_Death to your heart  
And i'll rip it apart  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest one  
Death to your heart  
and i'll rip it apart (Rip it apart)  
You've come undone  
You're the weakest  
The weakest one_She pulled out her ringing phone from her purse and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Sherry? Its me, Lillian."_

"Lillian! Oh darling I havent heard from you in forever! How are you?" She replied, her soft French accent making the words plain comforting.

_"I know, I've had alot of things going on for me, and not so good either."_

"What happened darling?" Sherry continued walking until she reached a large apartment building. She walked into her room and threw her purse and parasol to the hanger by her door.

_"I need a place to crash at. Natsu...he got killed by Kira, and, I just cant be here anymore..." _Kira? Sherry balled up her fist to the point where her knuckles went white. That wannabe god had killed her father, who was said to have killed a man but Sherry new better. The french buisness man had a heart of gold. He was innocent.

"Well how about I go pick you up, darling? I cant have you staying over there if your not comfortable. You can stay with me."

"Thank you Sherry. "

After Lillian got off the phone she continued packing her things until the room was empty. It wasnt hard since she didnt own many things, even after having a job she couldnt afford it. But it wasnt something she minded. She was starting a new chapter in her life anyways.

It didnt take long for Sherry to get to her house. Lillian grabbed the Death Note and shoved it quickly in her bag. She ran out of the house, deciding it would be better off not to say goodbye to her aunt and uncle. They were probably back to their 'we hate Lillian' mode anyways. She walked out of the house and was met by two soft arms hugging her tightly, to the point where she couldnt breathe.

"Nice to see you too Sherry." Lillian smiled. She had missed Sherry. Her aunt and uncle had mocked the onyx haired girl for dropping school to become a singer/actress, calling her a poser and a Misa Amane wannabe but they didnt know the difference between the blond ditz and Sherry. Sherry was smarter and older. The twenty-two year old was way too smart to retort to her paretns comments, so she backed off to their request.

"Let me help you with those. Mean while hop in the car. Its a babe isnt it?" While Sherry took her bags and loaded them into the 'babe' Lillian was completely speechless at the car in the parking lot.

It was a sleek cherry red Ferrari F430 Spider. A car like that was not common in Japan. It was crazy! How could she afford that? It seemed almost impossible to Lillian how Sherry could afford to have a car like that AND get the customized inside! A.N-Cherries on the black leather seats :]

"How did you get this candy ride?" Lillian asked. She could hear Dalil laughing behind her at her amasement.

**"Woohoo!Humans can be so materialistic!"**

Sherry smiled and flattened her hands over the short, puffy pastel pink skirt of her Sweet Lolita dress and giggled.

"Well, lets just say _hacking _is something I'm extremely good at. But nevermind that. Come along before any fans spot me and begin a ruckus."

Lillian nodded her head and they both got in the sleek car.

Sherry turned on the radio, hoping to hear her favorite band but instad, she heard an annoying voice that belonged to a person, or in this case, ditzy blond Sherry Starr wannabe.

_"Oh my god! Misa Misa is soooo happy to be here today with you guys at 97.6 The Tunes~! I get to talk to fans and clear up rumors so its great!"_

_"Well were glad to have you here Misa Misa! We know your fans are dying to talk to you! And talking about rumors, theres been loud talk about a big heated fight going on between you and Sweet Lolita Queen Sherry Starr. Can you update us on what's going on?"_

_"Oh yea, well she just really went at it, you know? Misa Misa is here to fill Sherry Sherry's shoes and its time for her to back down. If theres anyone fit enough to fill her shoes it Misa Misa!"_

_"Well Misa Misa, we have alot of Sherry fans too and they are not gonna be happy to hear this. I dont think Sherry is either."_

_"Eh? Why not? Misa Misa loves Sherry Sherry!"_

Sherry turned off the radio. She was beyond pissed! This blond bimbo wanted her spot? Yeah, right! Sherry wasnt about to give that child the leasure of winning.

Sherry pulled out her phone from her purse during a red light and dialed the number to The Tunes radio station.

"Hey Lillian. Would you like to hear something funny?" She asked.

_Lillian_ nodded her head.

"Sure."

Sherry turned on the radio again and was glad to hear the surprised tone on the radio.

_"Misa Misa! Were getting a call from Sherry's cell phone! He-hello Sherry Starr!"_

_"Hello Sherry Sherry~"_

_"Hey Miz. So Misa Amane darling, you want to take my spot and diss me on the radio, huh?"_

_"Well Sherry Sherry, Misa Misa thinks its about time you retired so Misa Misa can take your spot."_

_"Look here Misa, I am 22, not 41 so dont come and tell me to retire because Im not giving up my spot to a hot air headed little girl."_

_"H-how dare you! You are so lucky I cant see you! You-you old hag! Im gonna fight you for your spot! And I am way better than you!"_

_"Look darling, this isnt a championship fight! I've been the greatest hit for six years! And your not the greatest! Everything you did I did it first, you can check your posters and your videos! You'll always be number two!"_

**Me:OMFG!**

**Lillian: Gawd you love her dont you?**

**Me:Of course! Sherry is like the cutest sweet lolita ever lol**

**Light: She is better looking than Misa and wayyy smarter.**

**Lillian: Really? Is she better looking than me?**

**Light Of- of course not!**

**Lillian:I thought so!**

**Sherry: Oh Lillian darling we are two different people :]]**

**Me: Yesh well anyways good bye and Merry Late Christmas! XD**


End file.
